Itari Uchiha
Itari Uchiha - właś. Itari Sasuke Dengen Uchiha. Znany również jako Itari Kori i Śnieżny Smok z Yukigakure. W Konohagakure pełni służbę w randze Jōnina. Członek klanu Uchiha i czwarta głowa klanu Kori. Przez pewien okres członek Akatsuki. Jeden z najbardziej wszechstronnych shinobi na świecie. 'Wygląd' Itari ma zielone oczy i brązowe włosy, w pierwszej serii jego włosy włosy dorastały na wysokość ostatnich żeber. Między seriami ściął je, ponieważ stwierdził że facet powinien mieć krótkie włosy. Od zawsze wyróżniał ponad przeciętnym wzrostem i atletyczną budową. W dzieciństwie na jego prawe oko zostało nałożona jest pieczęć, którą przekazywano głowie następnej głowie klanu. thumb|left|120px|Itari w trakcie drugiej wojny w Kraju Śniegu.Jako genin ubierał się w długie spodnie, rozpiętą koszulę, założoną na gołe ciało, prawe oko zasłaniał czarnym ochraniaczem z antypieczęcią. Po uzyskaniu rangi chunina jego strój zmienił się diametralnie, koszulę zastąpiła zielono-czarna koszulka a ochraniacz zmienił miejsce i przeniósł się na lewe ramię. Po awansie na poziom Jōnina ochraniacz znalazł się na czoło, a reszta ubioru pozostała taka sama. Będąc w Akatsuki, nosił taki sam strój jak np. Itachi lub Deidara, często pojawiał się również w słomianym kapeluszu. W trakcie szczytu kage, ubrany był w błękitny płaszcz z kapturem. Pod płaszczem miał prostą czarną koszulkę, a ochraniacza nie miał wcale. W trakcie czwartej wojny shinobi ubrany w strój jōnina z wioski ukrytego liścia, oraz w błękitny płaszcz z kapturem. 'Osobowość' Itariego od dziecka charakteryzowała żywiołowość i głód wiedzy. Pierwsze lata życia spędził w Yukigakure, tam nauczył się poczucia obowiązku. Za główny cel narzucił sobie obronę bliskich. Śmierć matki i walka o przetrwanie w I wojnie w Kraju Śniegu spowodowały, że Itari ograniczył kontakt ze światem. Po powrocie do domu ojca liczył się dla niego tylko trening. Kontakty z innymi przychodziły mu trudno. Z wyjątkiem rodziny nie było nikogo, komu by zaufał. Kilka lat później, po ukończeniu akademii, zaczął się długi proces otwierania na świat. Pomimo wielu cierpień, utraty bliskich, dzięki pomocy przyjaciół, Itari stanął ponownie na nogi. 'Umiejętności' 'Ninjutsu' Uchiha bardzo pieczołowicie trenował ninjutsu. Ze względu na swoje duże pokłady chakry, Itari wiedział, że to ninjutsu będzie jego głównym atutem. Panuje nad trzema głównymi naturami: Wodą, Ogniem i Wiatrem oraz dwoma kekkei genkai Lodem i Czarnymi Płomieniami. Po uaktywnieniu Susanoo i uzyskaniu kontroli nad artefaktami władającymi żywiołami uzyskał kontrolę nad Błyskawicą i Ziemią. Ponad to zna techniki nie podlegające pod żadną naturę jak np. Kagebunshin no Jutsu czy Kuchiyose no Jutsu. 'Uwolnienie Ognia' Ogień, czyli żywioł który podczas treningu sprawił Itariemu najwięcej problemów, teraz jednak nie sprawia mu najmniejszego kłopotu. Uchiha od najmłodszych lat szlifował swoje umiejętności w dziedzinie ognia. Podczas pobytu w Yukigakure trening Katonu niejako stanął w miejscu, ze względu na brak instruktora. Po powrocie do Konohy, Yoi przykładał dużą wagę do tego elementu, co zmuszało Itariego do nadludzkich wysiłków na treningach. 'Uwolnienie Wody' Uwolnienie wody to zdecydowanie najlepiej opanowany przez Itariego element z pięciu podstawowych. Uchiha kładł nacisk na trening Suitonu, podczas pobytu w Yuki, po to by w późniejszym czasie do perfekcji opanować Uwolnienie Lodu. Obecnie dzięki elementowi wody ogień jest niemal bezużyteczny w walce z Uchihą. 'Uwolnienie Wiatru' Uwolnieni Wiatru jest najmniej opanowaną naturą, wśród umiejętności Itariego. Używane przez Uchihę techniki wiatru, to głównie skopiowane umiejętność, nie wyuczone jak w przypadku wody bądź lodu. 'Uwolnienie Płomieni' Ten element to nic innego jak specyficzna kontrola nad Amaterasu. Itariemu długi czas zajęło opanowanie kontroli nad czarnymi płomieniami. Dzięki ten, że nie musiał bać się o ślepotę mógł w pełni poświęcić się treningowi. 'Rasengan' Rasengan jest zdecydowanie najsilniejszą techniką Itariego, od Naruto nauczył się korzystać z wielu różnych odmian tego jutsu. Sam również stworzył kilka odmian tej skomplikowanej techniki np. Rasenhankei. Podstawowej wersji nauczył go ojciec, który był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół czwartego. Po ciężkim treningu Itari opanował rasengan, jednak ojciec pozwolił mu korzystać z tej techniki tylko w beznadziejnych sytuacjach, czego pilnował jego sensei Bodigado Shōnen. 'Uwolnienie Lodu' thumb|left|Itari używa [[Rasengana w trakcie jednej z bitew w Yukigakure.]]Kekkei genkai w którego kontrolowaniu Itari jest niekwestionowanym mistrzem, co jest zasługą zarówno treningu jaki również talentu i pieczęci na oku. Kontrola nad lodem u Itariego jest na tyle duże że do wszystkich technik nie musi wykonywać pieczęci, wystarczy że pstryknie palcami. 'Saiseiton' Saiseiton to kekkei genkai pozwalające na odbudowę ciała na poziomie komórkowym w bardzo krótkim czasie. Itari opanował techniki tego kekkei genkai na zadowalającym go poziomie, który umożliwia mu regeneracjethumb|100px|Wieczny Kalejdoskopowy Sharingan Itariego kończyn. 'Uwolnienie Błyskawicy i Uwolnienie Ziemi' Itari może używać tych dwóch natur tylko używając Susanoo a raczej jego broni. Dzięki Korbaczowi Północy i Oku Nicości Uchiha jest w stani tworzyć błyskawice i ziemię, którymi może manipulować. Jednak wymóg użycia broni utrudnia używanie tych natur. Później gdy używa pieczęci na III poziomie może swobodnie używać ziemi i błyskawicy. 'Sharingan' :Twoje oczy są cenniejsze niż ci się wydaje chłopcze. Oddaj mi je, a nikomu nie stanie się już krzywda :— Nairobō Ophiuchus Itari uaktywnił swój sharingan w wieku dziesięciu lat, walcząc z zabójcą swej matki. Później podczas drugiego pojedynku jego Dōjutsu rozwinęło się do pełnego poziomu. Już wtedy Uchiha dobrze radził sobie z używaniem thumb|Sharingan Itariegomożliwości swoich oczu. W trakcie egzaminu na Chūnina Itari był w stanie każdego złapać w genjutsu. Podczas pościgu za Sasuke, Itari zabił swego dawnego przyjaciela, Howaito. To wydarzenie obudziło w nim Mangkyō Sharingan, wtedy po raz pierwszy użył swojego najsilniejszego genjutsu, Tsukuyomi oraz wyjściowej technik Entonu, Amaterasu,thumb|left|Itari otoczony płomieniami Amaterasu. Po uzyskaniu rangi Jōnina, Itari udał się na misję do Takigakure. Tam podczas walki z Furgaksem obudził Susanoo, które przypominało szarego czterorękiego wojownika a jego bronie pozwalają na korzystanie z wszystkich pięciu natur chakry. Po powrocie, kazał przeszczepić sobie prawe oko brata, by uzyskać Eternal Mangkyō Sharingan. Użył go jednak dopiero półtora roku później walcząc z Nairobō Ophiuchus. thumb|Itari otoczony kośćmi swojego Susanoo.Wtedy okazało się, że przeszczepienie jednego oka, pozwala uzyskanie EMS'a w jednym oku.Przed rozpoczęciem szpiegowania Akatsuki, przeszczepił sobie drugie oko i uzyskał pełne możliwości swych oczu. Po opanowaniu pieczęci Susanoo połączyło się z Hyōtonem i zaczęło przypominać rycerza dosiadającego smoka. 'Pieczęć' Pieczęć lodu nałożono mu kilka dni po urodzeniu. Jako namaszczenie do stania się nowym liderem klanu Kori. Gdy był dzieckiem mówiono mu, że jest to tylko tatuaż, który umożliwia korzystanie z Uwolnienia Lodu osobom spoza klanu. W rzeczywistości jednak była to bardzo stara pieczęć stworzona przez brata Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i jednocześnie twórce klanu Fuhyō, który później podzielił się na klan Kori i Yuki. Itari opanował pieczęć do perfekcji, jako jedyny. Początkowo dusze byłych nosicieli pieczęci przejmowali na nad nim kontrolę, przez co na ochraniaczu nosił anty-pieczęć. Z czasem, dzięki medytacji, pokonywał wewnątrz siebie przodków i uzyskał pełny dostęp do mocy jaką oferowała mu pieczęć. 'Faza Inicjacyjna - I Poziom' W tej formie prawa strona ciała Itariego pokrywa się symbolami. Na tym etapie zwiększa się jego wytrzymałość, szybkość i siła. Przez długi czas wejście w ten etap oznaczało utratę kontroli nad ciałem, dopiero przed trzecim etapem egzaminu na chunina Itari nauczył się nad sobą panować. 'II Poziom' Całe ciało Itariego pokrywa się symbolami. Umiejętności korzystania z Hyōtonu dochodzą do perfekcji, siła i zwinność ponownie wzrastają. Uchiha nauczył się z niej korzystać podczas treningu w Yukigakure. Wymaga użycia chakry do aktywowania. 'III Poziom - Faza Przejściowa' Ogromne pokłady chakry zawarte w pieczęci zostają uwolnione. Jednak ciało Itariego na początku nie było w stanie przyjąć tak ogromnej ilości mocy, przez co urosły i rozjaśniły mu się włosy, oczy zmieniły kolor na niebieski, ciało pokryło się płaszczem siwej chakry. Ten poziom daje Itariemu dostęp do potężnych pokładów chakry, korzystania z technik wszystkich pięciu podstawowych natur. Zwiększa jego szybkość, siłę i witalność. Na tym poziomie byłby w stanie pokonać Madarę w formie Edo Tensei. 'III Poziom - Faza Finalna' Ogromne pokłady chakry przyjmują formę szarego płaszcza, oczy i włosy Itariego wracają do normalności. Na tym poziomie Itari ma dostęp do energii witalnej i duchowej wszystkich przodków. Zyskuje możliwość absorpcji charky z otoczenia, ataki oparte są na Senjutsu. Ruchy stają się zbyt szybkie by je zablokować, techniki zyskują jeszcze większą siłę rażenia. Na tym etapie Itari walczył jak równy z równym z Madarą posiadającym jedno oko. 'Genjutsu' Dzięki swoim genom, jakie dały mu Sharingan, Itari może łatwo tworzyć iluzję patrząc ludziom w oczy, po uzyskaniu MS'a a później EMS'a używanie genjutsu stało się jeszcze prostrze. Przy obecnym poziomie Sharingan jest wstanie złapać wroga w Tsukuyomi, najpotężniejsze genjutsu, dzięki tej technice Itari jest w stanie złapać człowieka na "24 godziny" we własnym świecie. 'Taijutsu' Itari zna się na walce wręcz, jak mało kto. Przez długi czas musiał ćwiczyć swoje ciało, aby opanować trudne techniki. Chęć zdobywania nowych umiejętności pchała go w trening kondycji, szybkości i zwinności. Jeśli chodzi o siłę, to Itari też może pochwalić się wysokimi umiejętnościami, choć nie tak wysokimi jak w przypadku szybkości, refleksu i zwinności. Obecnie w połączeniu z Sharinganem Itari może uniknąć zabójczego ciosu czwartego Raikage. 'Statystyki' 'Przeszłość' 'Dzieciństwo' left|thumb|Itari jako dzieckoItari przyszedł na świat w Yukigakure, z powodu iż jego ojciec został wygnany z klanu Uchiha za związanie się z kobietą z poza klanu. Ojciec wymusił by jego drugie imię(jakie tradycyjnie nadawano dzieciom w Kraju Śniegu) brzmiało Sasuke. Tam spędził pierwsze tygodnie życia, następnie przeniósł się do Konohy. Tam pod okiem ojca uczył się technik ognia. W trakcie jego pobytu w wiosce liścia dokonana została masakra klanu Uchiha, on i jego rodzina przeżyli. Nawet nie było w planach zabijanie ich, ojciec Itariego był wygnańcem klanu i nie miał pojęcia o planowanym zamachu stanu, dzięki temu udało im się tej nocy ujść z życiem. Jedyną rzeczą która łączy Itariego z klanem Uchiha to praktycznie tylko nazwisko. W wieku ośmiu lat wraz z matką i najstarszym bratem Gado udał się ponownie do Yukigakure, gdzie szlifował swoje techniki Hyōton oraz Saiseiton. Opanował wtedy do perfekcji jutsu lodu, oraz stworzył własne Itari no Jutsu. Jego pobyt w Yuki nie ograniczał się tylko do treningu, uczęszczał do akademi gdzie szybko zdobył ragnę Chūnina oraz poznał wielu przyjaciół. Razem z nimi założył organizację Sutōmu, działa ona jako pomoc w pracach społecznych wioski. Szybko zdobywali popularność i szacunek mieszkańców wioski. W trakcie swoich przygód blisko zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem o imieniu Howaito, był on synem głowy klanu pochodzącego z Kirigakure, którego celem było zniszczenie klanu Kori, będącego odłamem tępionego w Kirigakure klanu Yuki. Sielankowe życie nie mogło trwać wiecznie, nadszedł dzień gdy po ciężkim treningu z bratem Itari wracał do domu. W nim zastał go widok którego nikt nie chciał by ujrzeć, ojciec jego najlepszego przyjaciela zabił jego matkę. Bracia ogarnięci gniewem zaczęli nierówną walkę, w czasie której Itari obudził swój Sharingan. Chłopcy walkę przegrali, jednak udało im się ujść z życiem. 'Wojna domowa w Yuki' Następnego dnia wybuchła wojna domowa. Klan Kori ze swoimi poplecznikami walczył z klanem z Kirigakure. Itari zamiast beztroskiego dzieciństwa musiał walczyć o przetrwanie w wojnie. W jej trakcie Itari opanował najtrudniejszą technikę klanu Kori, Yukigakure no Jutsu. Walki trwały dwa lata, w końcu nadszedł dzień ostatecznego starcia. Itariemu przyświecał jeden cel, zabić zabójcę matki. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu bitwy zaczął wcielać swój plan w życie. Po nie długim czasie spotkał swojego przyjaciela Howaito oraz jego starszego, znienawidzonego przez Itarigo brata Burakku. Itari po nie długiej walce pokonał przeciwników, lecz ich nie zabił. Kolejnym miejscem do którego udał się Itari była główna siedziba władcy klanu z Kirigakure. Tam Uchiha spotkał zabójcę, po krótkiej rozmowie rozpoczęła się walka. Walka w której Itari uaktywnił drugi poziom swojego sharingan. Walka była długa i zacięta, w trakcie której Itari otrzymał cios w plecy po którym ma ciągle bliznę. Walka coraz bardziej spowalniała, a szala zaczęła przechylać się na korzyść wroga. Wtedy Itari postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i użył kilkakrotnie z rzędu Yukigakure no Jutsu. To posunięcie okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę, Itari dokonał zemsty. Jednak nie było się z czego cieszyć, wojna się skończyła. Porażka klanu Kori, trzech ostatnich członków klanu musiało uciekać. Itari razem z Gado powrócili do Konohy zaś ich kuzyn Itoko udał się do Iwy. 'Powrót do Konohy' :Przeżył tyle, że nie możemy go winić za to jaki jest. :— Mewikuna Uchiha Wieść o wydarzeniach z Yukigakure wstrząsnęła całą rodziną, Jednak trzeba było żyć dalej. Itari długo nie mógł się odnaleźć w nowej akademii. Udział w wojnie bardzo odbił się na jego psychice, długo nie mógł ponownie cieszyć się życiem. Po kilku tygodniach nauki, nadszedł dzień końcowego egzaminu w akademii. Itari nie zdał go z jednego bardzo prostego powodu, porostu nie przyszedł. Nie chciało mu się z wrodzonego lenistwa, to jedyna cecha która pozostała po starym Itarim. Rok później Itari ponownie nie zdał, tym razem jednak przyszedł z tym że spóźniony o 300 minut. Dopiero trzecia próba okazała się owocna i w wieku 14 lat został geninem. Trafił pod skrzydla Bodigadego razem z Kyōfu i Horą. Drużyna po pół roku przystąpiła do egzaminu na chūnina, jednak tam nie udało się im przejść pierwszego etapu. Kyōfu ze strachu wycofał się, Itari był wściekły. 'Seria I' 'Egzamin na Chūnina' thumb|Itari w pierwszej seriiMinęło pół roku wykonywania nudnych misji. W końcu nadszedł dzień kolejnej szansy stania się Chūninem. W dzień przed, Itari starł się z shinobi z Suny. Powstrzymał Kankurō przed atakiem na Konohamaru . Przy okazji starł się z Sasuke. Po pojawieniu się Gaary, próbował zalecać się do Temari, lecz jego próby spaliły na panewce. Nadszedł dzień egzaminu, przed nim starł się z Nejim. Bójkę powstrzymał Rock Lee. Pierwszy etap Drużyna Bodigado stanęła przed pisemnym egzaminem. Itari i Kyōfu bez problemu poradzili sobie z zdaniami. Jedynie Hora miała problem. Z pomocą przyszedł jej Itari, używając lodu pokrył jej ławkę odpowiedziami. Drugi etap Itari i jego towarzysze otrzymali zwój ziemi. Nim jednak cała drużyna ruszyła w głęboki las, Uchiha wręczył przyjaciołom notki pieczętujące jego moc. Cała trójka wyruszyła w kierunku wieży. Po godzinie trafili na grupę ninja z Kusagakure Rozpoczęła się walka. Od początku cały jej ciężar dźwigał na swoich barkach Itari. W pewnym momencie na jaw wyszło, że obie drużyny mają ten sam zwój i zaprzestano walki. Niedługo później udało mi się pokonać inną drużynę z Konohy i zdobyć upragniony zwój, zmęczenie dało się we znaki towarzyszom Itariego i wszyscy postanowili odpocząć. Nazajutrz, gdy siły zostały zregenerowane ruszyli w kierunku Wieży. Wtedy Itari usłyszał dziwne hałasy i skierował towarzyszy w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Itari jako pierwszy spostrzegł, że zebrało się tam wiele osób. Młodzi genini z Konohy walczyli z geninami z Oto, a jednego z nich właśnie wykończył Sasuke. Jego aura bardzo zaniepokoiła Itariego, który natychmiast chciał go powstrzymać. Gdy słowne pouczenie nie pomogło, zaatakował Sasuke jednym kopnięciem w brzuch pozbawiając go przytomności. Przyjrzał się ranie na jego szyi poprosił Horę o jedną z notek, nakładając kilkudniową pieczęć i wyjaśniając Sakurze, że zaraz po egzaminie muszą udać się w tej sprawie do Kakashiego. Następnie oddalili się i wrócili do podróży. Trzeci etap W eliminacjach Itari wylosował Kutsu, genina z Kusagakure, ich walka była przedostatnią w całym turnieju. Wcześniej Itari żywiołowo reagował na poczynania innych walczących, skrytykował Nejiego za jego podejście do siły, żadna z nich nie skłoniła go jednak do opuszczenia swojego miejsca, z wyjątkiem jednej, gdy wyskoczył przez barierkę, żeby uratować Kyofu przed atakiem jego przeciwnika, Ichigana. Itari bez problemu zniszczył jego kamienne konstrukcje, pokazując przy tym, że jest jednym z najsilniejszych shinobi w hali, wliczając opiekunów. Wielkim zdziwieniem było dla obserwujących, gdy wywyższający się Itari był okładany pięściami przez swojego przeciwnika. Dopiero reprymenda od nauczyciela skłoniła Itariego do walki na poważnie. Zatrzymał kolejny cios przeciwnika z dziecinną łatwością i samemu zdał cios, odpychając Kutsu na kilka metrów. Itari użył wtedy Katon: Karyū Endan, potrójny strumień ognia ruszył w kierunku shinobi z Kusa, udało mu się przeskoczyć płomienie, lecz gdy był w powietrzu, trzy ogniste smoki dopadły go od tyłu i od boków. Itariemu wydawało się, że ten atak zakończy walkę. lecz Kutsu użył techniki, Doton: Domu, dzięki której jego skóra wytrzymałą uderzenie ognia. Ruszył do ataku, ale Itari był szybszy i nie dał się ani razu trafić. Jednak jego ataki również były nieskuteczne. Chciał użyć Rasengana, lecz Bodigado powstrzymał go. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Itari ściągnął bandaże z lewej ręki, Tam miał tatuaż z wybuchową pieczęcią, pokrył ją krwią i zdetonował, wbiwszy pokrytą charką rękę w ciało Kutsu. Wybuch zaburzył przepływ chakry Kutsu i przerwał jego technikę. Itariego atak ten kosztował pół ręki. Jego zachowanie wywołało oburzenie, zakręciło mu się w głowie i otrzymał kilka kolejnych ciosów. Gdy jasność umysłu mu wróciła, przejął inicjatywę i wkrótce potem pokazał wszystkim pierwsze ze swoich kekkei genkai, Saiseiton. Zregenerował utracone ramię i zaatakował Kutsu, zachwiał jego równowagę, lecz zamiast zadać mu kolejne ciosy wycofał się i wykonał Hyōton: Kuchiyose Hiryū no Tamashī. Lodowy smok zaczął walczyć za Itariego i uderzył Kutsu, a ten uderzył w ścianę. Shinobi z Kusa próbował się podnieść, lecz widok smoka, odebrał mu resztki chęci do walki. Itari zatrzymał bestię i uwolnił technikę, uznając, że walka skończona. Kutsu poczuł się oburzony, wtedy Uchiha wytłuścił mu, że przegrana w walce turniejowej to nic strasznego, a jedynie kolejna lekcja, z której można wyciągnąć wnioski. Kutsu wyśmiał te słowa i rzucił, że to z powodu takiej miękkości Yukigakure upadło. Itari wpadł w szał. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, znalazł się przed Kutsu z uformowanym Rasenganem w dłoni. Połowę twarzy miał pokrytą czarnym śniegiem ze swojej pieczęci, która uaktywniła się, pomimo działania antypieczęci w ochraniaczu. Od śmierci Kutsu uratował jeden z jego towarzyszy, który zablokował swoim Tantonem atak Itariego. Niepowodzenie ostudziło jego emocje. Hayate zakończył walkę, uznając zwycięstwo Itariego. 'Atak na Konohę' Resztę walki przerwał atak na Konohę i pojawienie się Sasuke(który gonił uciekającego Gaarę) i Kakashiego. Itari nie udał się w pogoń za Gaarą tylko walczył na arenie z najeźdźcami. 'W drużynie' Po uzyskani rangi Chūnina, Itari coraz bardziej oddalał się od swoich towarzyszy z drużyny. Widząc to, thumb|Itari znudzony na "wieczorze integracyjnym"Bodigado zdecydował się zaprosić całą drużynę na tzw. "wieczór integracyjny". Itari niechętnie przyszedł na to spotkanie do domu mistrza. Itari zaplanował, że nie będzie się kłócił z Kyōfu. Jednak jak przyszło co do czego nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i szybko wdał się w kłótnie. Dwójkę chłopców powstrzymała żona Bodigadiego, Asiru. Kobieta zadawała chłopom pytania na które trudno było im odpowiedzieć, przez co przestali się kłócić. Chwilę później Itari poznał młodszego brata Kyōfu, rocznego Minato. Itari był onieśmielony widokiem małego chłopca, co przebudziło w nim dawno skrywaną łagodność i cierpliwość. Wszyscy obecni byli zaskoczeni postawą Uchihy. Itari bardzo polubił małego Minato i wzajemnie. Itari był też pod wrażeniem Kyōfu, który okazał się być bardzo kochającym bratem. Wtedy Itari poczuł, że Shōnen to całkiem "spoko koleś", jednak nie powiedział mu tego i późnym wieczorem wrócił do domu. Następnego dnia czekała na niego ponura informacja, Sasuke uciekł z Wioski. 'Kryzys Wartości' 'Ucieczka Sasuke' :Jesteś zwykłym mieszańcem Itari, żyj sobie i pław się w słabości. Gdy zdobędę tę moc, okaże się kto miał rację. :— Sasuke Uchiha Itari był wstrząśnięty wieścią o ucieczce kuzyna, domyślał się, że ma to związek z planem jego zemsty na Itachim. Chłopak nie namyślał się długo i udał się w ślad za drużyną pościgową, jeszcze przed nim wyruszył Kakashi. Gdy Itari dotarł do Doliny Końca było po walce. Uchiha widział jak Kakashi zabiera rannego Naruto. Brązowowłosy nie chciał by poświęcenie Uzumakiego poszło na marne i sam ruszył za Sasuke. Dogonił go kilkaset metrów za doliną. Itari starł się przemówić mu do rozsądku jednak młodszy Uchiha nie posłuchał i ponownie ruszył w kierunku kryjówki Orochimaru. Podirytowany Smok zatrzymał kuzyna lodową ścianą, która chwilę później została zniszczona. Itari rozejrzał się nerwowo i zobaczył sześciu napastników. Wszyscy mieli przekreślone ochraniacze z Yukigakure. Brązowowłosy wiedział kim są napastnicy, znał ich z Kraju Śniegu. Wśród nich był również Howaito Kiri dawny przyjaciel Itariego. Uchihę zasmuciło spotkanie przyjaciela w takich okolicznościach. Przewodniczący grupy, Burakku Kiri, rozkazał Itarimu poddanie się i poddanie sądowi w Kraju Śniegu. Smok wyśmiał jego żądanie po czym aktywował swój Sharingan. 'Itari vs Śnieżna Szóstka' :Wybacz mi Itari... Wybacz... Tak jak tobie zostało wybaczone... :— Howaito Kiri Sześciu przeciwników ruszyło na Uchihę. Itari nie miał problemu z odpieraniem wolnych i schematycznych ataków. Choć członkowie Śnieżnej Szóstki atakowali grupą to Sharingan Itariego doskonale widział ich ruchy przez co ich ataki nie były skuteczne. Nagle Itari został złapany za kostki przez ręce wyrastające ziemi a gdy spojrzał na nie dostał cios w podbródek. Używając Katon: Gōkyū no Hi stworzył deszcz małych płomyków, który uniemożliwił jego przeciwnikom zadanie mu kolejnych ciosów, w tamtej chwili samemu stając na wysoko usytuowanej gałęzi. Itari chcą szybko pozbyć się przeciwników skoczył z owej gałęzi i mając w ręku Rasengana spadał w kierunku Ierō’a Ame. Itari przebił go na wylot i przycisnął do ziemi. Pozostała piątka przeciwników wspólnie wykonała Doton: Seigi no Zō, dzięki czemu zamknęli Itariego wewnątrz statuy zbudowanej z kamienia. Uchiha wydostał się ze statuy używając Hyōton: Yukigakure no Jutsu. Stając przy swoim smoku Itari spytał czy Burkku pamięta jak Uchiha używał tej techniki do zabicia jego ojca. Wściekły Kiri ruszył na Itariego a ten czekał na niego z Rasenganem w dłoni. Burakku przed śmiercią uratował jego brat. Itari widząc jak jego ręka przebija jego dawnego przyjaciela zamarł. Uchiha trzymał umierającego Howaito i słuchał thumb|150px|Mangekyō Sharingan Itariegojego ostatnich słów. Kiri przeprosił Itariego za swoją uległość i wyjaśnił swoje postępowanie. Po czym obaj z Itarim wybaczyli sobie wzajemne krzywdy. Łzy mocno spływały mu po policzkach, przypominał sobie jak spędzał czas z Howaito, jak wymieniali się marzeniami, bólami. Chłopak zamknął zapłakane oczy a gdy je otworzy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego Sharingan się zmienił, stał się lepszy. Burakku rozkazał Reddo by zlikwidował Itariego. Uchiha spojrzał na Namiego, który biegł w jego stronę. Gdy krew wypłynęła mu z prawego oka, co wyglądało jakby uronił krwawą łzę, spalił Reddo płomieniami Amaterasu. thumb|left|Itari po śmierci Howaito.Itari wyprostował się uprzednio ściągając ochraniacz Yukigakure z czoła Howaito. A na jego twarzy pojawił się gniew. Trzech pozostałych przy życiu członków Szóstki aktywowało pieczecie jakie podostawali od Orochimaru. Itari widząc to sam aktywował swoją pieczęć. Gdy trójka rzuciła się na niego Itari złapał w Tsukuyomi Burū przez co członek klanu Mizūmi padł sparaliżowany na ziemię. Po czym został zabity przez kolce stworzone przez Itariego. Gdy Burakku pojawił się przy Smoku, złapał go stanowczo za prawą rękę i wyrwał przedramię. Itari zawył z bólu i padł na kolana po czym został kopnięty przez Gurīna w skroń przez co wpadł do dołu jaki powstał we wcześniejszej fazie walki. Chcąc ochronić się przed wrogiem wykonał Suiton: Hikigaerunami no Jutsu po czym zamroził wodną falę pstryknięciem palcami. Chłopak złapał się za koniec kikuta prawej ręki i wykonał Katon: Yōna Tatchi no Jutsu by wypalić krwawiącą ranę. Itari dyszał dezaktywował mu się Sharingan, pot spływał po czole. Widmo światła przepuszczane przez kryształowy lód załamało się a chwilę później przebił się przez nią Gurīn. Na widok Takiego Itari zamarł. Po czym został złapany przez niego za szyję i przyciśnięty do ściany. Zaraz po tym pojawił się Burakku. I spytał Itariego jak się czuję wiedząc, że za chwilę zobaczy ukochaną matkę i rodzinę. Itari wściekł się i aktywował pełny pierwszy poziom pieczęci po czym zmiażdżył nadgarstek trzymającego go Gurīna. Taki zawył a zaraz po tym Itari skręcił mu kark. Itari i Burakku wyskoczyli z dziury. Uchiha wiedział, że pieczęć dała mu wystarczająco dużo chakry na zregenerowanie ramienia kosztem wyjścia z efektu pieczęci. Postanowił nie regenerować ramienia i skorzystać z podwyższonej siły i wytrzymałości. Smok unikał elektrycznych technik Burakku i dążył do zwarć, w których miał przewagę. Burakku użył Raiton: Sasoridoku i trafił elektryczną falą Uchihę paraliżując go. Itari padł na ziemię, jego pieczęć wróciła do podstawowego stanu. Kiri podszedł do leżącego Uchihy i złapał go za włosy. Itari patrząc prosto w twarz Burakku aktywował Mangekyō Sharingan i złapał Kiriego w Tsukuyomi. Sparaliżowany Burakku padł na ziemię a Uchiha dobił go, podrzynając mu kunaiem gardło. Itari wycieńczony powłóczył około 500 metrów w stronę wioski po czym padł wycieńczony na ziemię. Nieprzytomnego Uchihę znalazł Sui, który zaniósł go do klinki w Konosze. Gdy wilk dotarł ze swoim przyjacielem do szpitala osoby widzące Itariego były wstrząśnięte jego stanem. Tsunade od razu rozpoczęła operacje chłopaka, którego minuty dzieliły od śmierci. Po kilku godzinnej operacji, nieprzespanej nocy Hokage mogła powiedzieć przyjaciołom Uchihy, że ten przeżyje. Itari obudził się dwa dni później. Jego pokój był pełen ludzi. Od razu zarzucili go masą pytać. Itari nie chciał rozmawiać, ale nie mógł dojść do słowa. Chłopakowi na ratunek przyszła Temari, która rozgoniła wszystkich samemu zostając. Wbrew jej oczekiwaniom Uchiha nie reagował żywiołowo na jej obecność co ją ucieszyło, ale również thumb|Itari z ochraniaczem, który należał do Howaito.zaniepokoiło. Twarz Itariego pokryta była melancholią, smutkiem i żalem. Itari trzymał ochraniacz jaki należał do Howaito. Chwilę później wyznał dziewczynie co zrobił oraz wyjaśnił kim był dla niego Kiri, z jego oczu leciały łzy. Temari była zaskoczona wrażliwością Itariego, którego uważała za lekkoducha i człowieka, którego mało co obchodzi. Itari wycierał łzy, które po chwili były zastępowane przez nowe. Ku zaskoczeniu Uchihy dziewczyna mocno go przytuliła i oznajmiła, że Howaito był szczęściarzem mając takiego przyjaciela jak Itari. Chłopak zaczął płakać jeszcze mocniej wtulony w swoją wybrankę. 'Misja w Takigakure' Dwa dni po wyjściu ze spitala, Itari i jego drużyna została wysłana na misję rangi B. Drużyna Bodigadiego miała zdobyć informację na temat Furgaksa, jednego z największych bandziorów na świecie. W trakcie podróży między Itarim a Kyōfu dochodziło, jak zawsze, do spięć, Itari nazywał towarzysza łamagą i pierdołą oraz że nie jest godny nazywania się shinobi. Bodigado skarcił Uchihę że nie powinien tak mówić o przyjacielu, ten odpowiedział że nie uważa Kyofu za przyjaciela, co zasmuciło chłopaka. Następnego dnia drużyna dotarła do Taki, tam podzielili się na trzy zespoły, Itari i Bodigado szli samemu a Kyōfu z Horą. Itari ostrożnie dbał o to by nikt go nie śledził. Jednak jego kolega z drużyny nie był ostrożny i razem z Horą zostali zaatakowani. Z pomocą przybył im Itari, który bezmyślnie wdał się w walkę z obecnym Furgaksem. Młody Uchiha nie mógł dotrzymać pola bandycie z Takigakure, próbował odwrotu lecz Furgaks złapał go swoim Suiton: Mizu no Rensa. Uchiha był bezbronny i czekał na śmierć jednak od tej uratował go Kyōfu, zatrzymując własnym ciałem olbrzymi stalowy szpikulec. Krew młodego ninja polała się na twarz Itariego, ten w przypływie gniew zniszczył wodny łańcuch, którym był związany. Itari szybko odepchnął wroga na dużą odległość i jeszcze szybciej podszedł do towarzysza, ten dławił się własną krwią. Obaj wiedzieli już, że do domu nie wrócą w pełnym składzie. Jednak Itari starał się wierzyć, że jeszcze jest szansa. Lecz Shōnen zmarł dwie minuty później, wcześniej jednak Itari powiedział Kyōfu, że ten jest wspaniałym shinobi. Uchiha ogarnięty falą gniewu ze łzami w oczach aktywował swój Mangekyō Sharingan i ponownie ruszył na wroga, tym razem atakując go dodatkowo płomieniami Amaterasu. Jednak walkę przerywa Bodigado, który każe Itariemu zabrać Horę z dala od pola walki. Itari początkowo nie chce wykonać polecenia, jednak po zobaczeniu wyrazu twarzy mistrza wykonuje polecenie. W trakcie odwrotu Itari mówi Horze, że została ich dwójka, ta początkowo nie rozumie jego słów, jednak po spojrzeniu przyjacielowi w oczy, zrozumiała. Oboje uciekli poza wioskę, tam Itari powiedział Horze że idzie pomścić przyjaciela i jego ojca. Hora początkowo nie zgadza się na to jednak, gdy Itari mówi jej co Kyōfu do niej czół, ta odpowiada że nie chce stracić przyjaciela, tak jak straciła ukochanego. 'Itari vs. Furgaks' Po udanej ucieczce Hora próbowała powstrzymać Itariego przez wzięciem odwetu. Jednak ten nie słuchał i dał jej swój ochraniacz na czoło i kamizelkę, by ta wiedziała że wróci. Itari pełen gniewu udał się do pałacu bandyty, tam napotkał kilku szarych sługusów Furgaksa, ci chcieli by Itari dobrowolnie odszedł, lecz ten w ogóle ich nie słuchał i po chwili zabił wszystkich. Po przemarszu przez kilka sal, Itari trafił do pokoju Furgaksa. Tam Uchiha stanął oko w oko z zabójcą przyjaciół. Już na samym początku walki Itari aktywował Mangekyō Sharingan. Ninja z Taki przystąpił do ofensywy swoimi wodnymi technikami. Młody Uchiha bez problemu unikał wszystkich ataków. Furgaks widząc przewagę młodego konoszanina, zaczął znęcać się nad nim psychicznie. Złoczyńca przypomniał Itariemu jego arogancję i wzmocnił poczucie winy za śmierć mistrza i przyjaciela. Uchiha w przypływie gniewu zaczął popełniać błędy w atakach, co Furgaks skrupulatnie wykorzystywał. Itari tracił przewagę i musiał znaleźć sposób na pokonanie wroga. Pomoc przyszła z oczu. Gdy Furgaks atakował, jego pięść zatrzymała się na srebrnym szkielecie. W tym momencie Itari przebudził swoje Susanoo. Szkielet z czterema ramionami stanął ponad Uchihą, w górnej lewej ręce trzymał "Sejmitar Wschodu", w lewej dolnej "Korbacz Północy", w prawej górnej "Katanę Południa" a w prawej dolnej "Miecz Zachodu". Gdy szkielet pokrywał się mięśniami a później zbroją, Itari szamotał się jak opętany, zakrywając oczy. Gdy na hełmie zaświecił się kryształ "Oko Nicości" Itari podniósł głowę i poważnie spojrzał na przeciwnika. Furgaks z przerażeniem patrzył na humanoida unoszącego się nad Uchihą. Wściekły Itari zaatakował przeciwnika swoim Susanoo, Furgaks nie był przygotowany na walkę z takim przeciwnikiem, po kilku unikach został trafiony i padł martwy na ziemię. Itari krzyknął głośno, aż z całego budynku zaczęli schodzić się ninja, Uchiha oznajmił, że mogą odejść w spokoju jednak ci chcieli zemścić się za śmierć szefa i zaatakowali Itariego. Chłopak używając Susanoo w ciągu kilku chwil zabił wszystkich. 'Powrót do Wioski' :Idź przez życie z podniesionym czołem, wykorzystaj każdą chwilę jaką dali ci Bodigado i Kyōfu. :— Asiru Shōnen Itari razem z Horą wrócili do wioski, gdzie zdali raport z nieudanej misji. Uchiha oznajmił również, że sam thumb|Itari wyznaje prawdę Asiru odnośnie śmierci jej bliskich.powiadomi Asiru o śmierci o jej bliskich. Chłopak bezzwłocznie udał się do domu Shōnenów. Gdy Asiru otworzyła mu drzwi Itari spuścił głowę i wyznał jej prawdę o swojej arogancji oraz zrzucił całą winę na siebie. Zapłakana Asiru skarciła Itariego za jego podejście oznajmiając, że Kyōfu i Bodigado nigdy nie podjęliby innej decyzji niż poświęcić dla niego jego życie. Uchiha odparł, że nie zasługuje na takie poświęcenie. Asiru przytuliła do siebie brązowowłosego i kazała mu przysiądź, że nie zmarnuje życia jakie ofiarowali mu jej bliscy. 'Rodzinne Sprawy' Dwa dni później odbył się pogrzeb Kyōfu i Bodigado, ceremonia odbywała się w godzinach południowych i skończyła popołudniu. Jednak Itari stał na grobami towarzyszy do świtu następnego dnia. Uchiha wspominał chwile jakie spędził z towarzyszami i rozmyślał nad tymi na które zabrakło im czasu. Itari był bardzo przybity, niedawno sam zabił swojego przyjaciela a teraz z jego winy zginęli kolejni. Poważnie rozważał możliwość zrezygnowania z kariery shinobi. Gdy wszedł do domu jego oczom ukazał się przerażający widok. Henjin zamordował ojca i brata a siostrę próbował uśmiercić. 'Itari vs Henjin' :Nie mogłem patrzeć jak rośniesz w siłę, gdy ja ciągle stałem w miejscu. Gdy zdobyłeś Mangekyō Sharingan wiedziałem co muszę zrobić. :— Henjin Uchiha Itari szybkim ruchem wyzwolił Mewikunę z uścisku Henjina. Brązowowłosy złapał swoją ledwo przytomną siostrę. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu po czym spojrzał na Henjina i z okrzykiem „zabiję cię!” rzucił się na brata. Starszy Uchiha umiejętnie wyminął brata i wydostał się domu, kierując się w stronę lasu. Itari podniósł się z ziemi zostawił lodowego klona by zajął się Mewikuną a sam ruszył za Henjinem. Smok gonił go po lesie, próbując go trafić swoim Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Jednak jego brat umiejętnie wymijał ciosy. Po przebiegnięciu dwóch kilometrów Itari i Henjin starli się ponownie. Itari płacząc pytał brata czemu posunął się do tego wszystkiego. Brązowowłosy padł na kolana gdy usłyszał, że to z powodu jego Mangekyō Sharingana Henjin zabił ich ojca i brata. Itari miał kamienną twarz, bez życia. Jego brat opowiadał mu o swojej chęci zdobycia mocy, brązowowłosy spytał jedynie czy moc jest dla Henija ważniejsza niż rodzina. Gdy usłyszał stanowczą odpowiedź, że tak zacisnął pięści i wstając z zamkniętymi oczami oznajmił, że Henjin nie powinien żywić do niego urazy, gdy go zabije. Zaraz potem aktywował swój Kalejdoskopowy Sharingan, jego brat zrobił to samo co on. Chłopak szybko wykonał Suiton: Hikigaerunami no Jutsu a gdy fala trafiła jego brata zamroził ją pstryknięciem palcami. Henjin szybko uwolnił się z lodowego więzienia dzięki swojej technice, Katon no Yoroi. Pokryty płomieniami Henjin szybko zbliżył się do Itariego jednak temu udało się uniknąć ataku dzięki swojemu refleksowi. Brązowowłosy chciał ugasić płonącego brata używając Suiton: Mizurappa. Przyniosło to tylko kilku sekundowy efekt ponieważ po chwili Henjin odnowił swoje płomienie. A zaraz po tym uderzył płonącą rękę w brzuch Itariego. Uchiha upadł na ziemię. Zaraz potem przed jego obliczem pojawił się Henjin, który złapał go za włosy. Itari wykorzystał to i złapał brata w Tsukuyomi. Henjin przejrzał iluzję i wydostał się z niej. Jednakże zrobił to za późno ponieważ otrzymał cios od Itariego. Gdy starszy z Uchihów leciał pod wpływem ciosu ich oczy ponownie się spotkały, tym razem to Henjin złapał Itariego w genjutsu. W tej iluzji Itari ponownie przeżył chwile w których zabijał Howaito, widział śmierć Kyofu oraz martwych bliskich. Wściekły Itari przełamał iluzję i aktywował Susanoo po raz drugi w życiu. Henjin był zaskoczony widokiem humanoida. Itari używając siły swojego wojownika zabił brata przebijając go jednym z mieczy. 'Refleksja' :Wstydź się Itari Uchiha! Nie uciekaj przed przeszłością jak tchórz! Staw jej czoło i pokaż, że poświęcenie każdego z twoich bliskich uczyniło cię najszlachetniejszym człowiekiem jakiego widział świat! :— Temari Zmęczony Itari zabrał ciało brata z powrotem do domu pochował ciała bliskich a Mewikunę zaniósł do szpitala. Uchiha był rozbity. Minął ledwie tydzień od śmierci Howaito a Itari stracił już wielu innych bliskich. Chłopak nie wiedział jak ma sobie poradzić z myślami. Obwiniał siebie za śmierć każdego z nich. Mówił, że mógł się poddać Burakku, wtedy nie zabiłby Howaito, nie obudziłby Mangekyō Sharingana, nie zginęliby Kyōfu i Bodigado oraz Henjin nie zabiłby ojca ani brata. Itari rozmyślał na górze z wyrzeźbionymi twarzami Hokage. Pragnął rzucić się w dół, kończąc tym samym swój żywot. Powstrzymała go jednak Temari. Chłopak był zaskoczony widokiem kunoichi Suny. Z drżeniem w głosie wyjawił jej o czym myślał i co pragnął zrobić. Otrzymał za to ostrą reprymendę. Zaangażowanie emocjonalne jakie przejawiała Temari, bardzo go zdziwiło. Postanowił dać sobie kolejną szansę, przy okazji uświadamiając sobie, że uczucia jakie żywił do blondwłosej dziewczyny to nie zauroczenie, lecz miłość. 'Między seriami' 'Powrót do Yuki' thumb|Itari pierwszy raz od trzech lat zakłada ochraniacz Yukigakure. Po trzy letniej obecności Itari wrócił wraz z Mewikuną do Kraju Śniegu, razem z nimi na kontynent Hantō przybyli, Hinode Haruno, Hyū Hyūga, Hora Hitsuji oraz Ichigan Senju. Razem z towarzyszami Itari zatrzymał się w porcie Bunmei, w Kraju Gorących Źródeł. Tam spotał się z Itoko Korim, Nikorasu Kitsune oraz Miniku Kōrudo. Stamtąd wypłyneli na czele tysiąca shinobi na wschód, do Kraju Śniegu. W innym porcie, Rikku Kōrudo, Hiz Bari i Matto Nikeru. Po kilku godzinach rejsu, Itari i jego sprzymierzeńcy, rozpoczeli szturm na Hantō. Miasto szybko poddano i buntownicy szybko zaczęli atakować w głąb kraju. Tam jednak szybko czekał na nich zimny prysznic, źle zorganizowane siły buntowników poniosły druzgocącą porażkę. Kilka dni później na zebraniu w Hantō zdecydowano podzielić armię na pięć dywizji. Itari został mianowany generałem IV dywizji, w której znajdowali się ninja o najbardziej unikalnych zdolościach i mogoący walczyć na każdym dystansie. 'Wojna z Kirigakure' Kolejna wojna nastała w wiosce śniegu. Itari został jednym z dowódców. Jego prawe oko było zasłonięte bandażem, stało się to jego cechą rozpoznawczą. Itari jako najpotężniejszy ninja w szeregach Yukigakure był posyłany na najtrudniejsze operacje zwiadowcze i ataki z zaskoczenia. Już w pierwszym miesiącu walk Itari stoczył pojedynek z jednym z czterech elementów, Skorpionem władcą wody, Kaseiem Sasorizą. Po długim pojedynku Itari wygrał, ale skorpion uciekł, a Uchiha wdał się w pogoń za nim. Jednak zgubił go po pierwszym kilometrze. Następnego dnia Itari i kilku najsilniejszych członków Sutōmu starło się z wszystkimi członkami dwunastu zodiaków. Itari i jego towarzysze nie miel szans w bezpośrednim starciu. Itari sam walczył z czterema elementami, jednak nie mógł znaleźć na nich sposobu i przegrał. Dwa dni później obudził się w szpitalu z rozerwaną ręką. Już miał jechać na salę operacyjną, gdy wykonał swą regenerując technikę. Rok wojny która przerastała prawie wszystkich ludzi Itariego, wszystkich poza nim i kilkoma innymi ninja. W pewnym momencie Itari zdecydował się przeprowadzić atak na jeden z punktów strateginych, będący pod kontrolą wroga. Itari wziął ze sobą czterech shinobi, akcja okazała się pyrrusowym zwycięstwem. Mimo iż Itariemu udało się zniszczyć bazę wroga to stracił cały swój oddział co bardzo przybiło. Pół roku następnych walk i nadszedł dzień ostatecznego starcia, w trakcie tej bitwy Itari pierwszy raz zkorzystał ze swojego eternal mangekyo sharningana. Bitwa była krwawa i zacieta. pdczas tej bitwy Itari nabawił się blizny na prawym poliku. Tę wojnę Yuki wygrało, Itari miał też stać się Daimyo kraju śniegu i poślubić Koyuki Kazahanę. To drugi szczególnie przekonało go do odstąpienia tej posady na rzecz swojego kuzyna Itoko. 'Trening nowego sharingana' Następny rok Itari spędził na treningu swojego sharingan. Treningi były długie i cienkie. Miały one na celu perfekcyjne opanowanie technik jego dōjutsu. Po roku udało mu się to opanować, co więcej udało mu się powrócić do normalnego wyglądu prawego oka. 'Seria II' 'Ponowne spotkanie z Naruto' Itari wrócił do konohy wraz z Mewikuną po dwóch i pół roku przerwy. Ta druga postanowiła skończyć z karierą shinobi. Itari zaś pełen entuzjazmu kroczył po wiosce. Jego celem był gabinet Tsunade. Z uśmiechem otworzył thumb|Itari jako Jonindrzwi. W pokoju zobaczył Naruto(na którego widok ucieszył się), Sakurę której od razu komplementował doroślejszy wygląd, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiyę oraz Temari. Widok tej ostatniej spowodował zaniemówienie u Itariego. Wykonał wtedy swój "gest" i zarumienił się. Po krótkiej rozmowie. Młodzi ninja wyszli z gabinetu. W trakcie "spacerku" po wiosce Itari nic nie mówił, był zajęty wpatrywaniem w obiekt swych uczuć, Temari. Po chwili zaczął rozmowę oko w oko z Naruto. W trakcie tej rozmowy Uchiha przysiągł Uzumakiemu że za wszelką cenę pomoże sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem .Nadeszła noc Itari spędziło ją w swoim zakurzonym po trzech latach, domu. Chciał odpocząć po długich i trudnych treningach w swoim domu. Jednak tej nocy nie mógł spać, czół że coś się święci. Z rana postanowił pobiegać, w lesie spotkał wracającą do Suny, Temari. Itari postanowił wykorzystać tę okazję aby wyznać kunoichi co do niej czuje. Itari spotkał się z odrzuceniem, jednak nie stracił optymistycznego podejścia do życia. Wrócił do wioski gdzie już czekała na niego pierwsza misja. Został wcielony okazjonalnie to drużyny Kakashiego i miał razem z nimi udać się na ratunek obecnemu Kazekage, Gaarze. 'Odbicie Kazekage' Podczas biegu do Suny shinobi z Konohy napotkali Temari. Ta przyłączyła się do ninja zaraz po usłyszeniu jaka jest sytuacja. Itari nie był zbytnio zadowolony z towarzystwa obiektu swoich uczuć. Jednak nie miał nic do gadania. Podróż do Suny minęła jak każda inna podróż. Po wyleczeniu przez Sakurę ran Kankuro. Shinobi Konohy wraz z Chiyo udali się w pogoń za Sasorim i Deidarą, Itari obiecał Temari że sprowadzi Gaarę z powrotem za wszelka cenę ta jednak zadrwiła z jego obietnicy. Kakashi wysłał swoje psy ninja, wkrótce Pakkun wywęszył trop. W jaskini ninja spotkali członków Akatsuki oraz martwego Gaarę. Za Deidarą udał się Kakashi i Naruto. Itari zaś stanął na przeciw Sasoriemu razem z Sakurą i Chiyo. 'Itari vs Sasori' Mimo iż Itari namawiał swe towarzyszki do podążenia za Uzumakim i Hatake. Te nie posłuchały i zostały. Rozpoczęła się długa walka z Hiruko. Po długiej walce Itari w końcu przekonał Sakurę i Chiyo do odwrotu. Sakura zostawiła mu ampułki z antidotum na jego truciznę. Po starciu kilku ciosów Itari doszedł do wniosku że musi skończyć z tym i postanowił użyć Rasengana na Hiruko co przyniosło oczekiwany efekt. Itari uśmiechnął się i rozpoczął wolny chód do wyjścia z jaskini. Lecz nagle zaatakował go wróg, a raczej marionetka, trzeci Kazekage. Itari był zaskoczony tym że Sasori był ukryty we wcześniejszej marionetce. Ten pojedynek mógł przerosnąć Itariego. Jednak Uchiha się nie poddawał i kontynuował walkę. Mimo swoich wysokich umiejętności musiał oddawać pola silniejszemu przeciwnikowi. W pewnym momencie zmęczony i poraniony Itari stracił panowanie nad sobą wszedł w pierwsze stadium swojej pieczęci. Jego szybkość diametralnie wzrosła, jednak musiał zrezygnować z tej, gdyż jeszcze jej w pełni nie opanował. Itari doszedł do wniosku że na żelazny piasek najlepszy będzie ogień, wtedy postanowił użyć swej najpotężniejszej ognistej techniki Katon: Dai Chō Odama Endan. I udało mu się stopić żelazny piasek Kazekage, przy okazji niszcząc sklepienie jaskini. Zadowolony Itari myśląc że pokonał członka brzasku, zaczął wycofywać się z pobojowiska. Jednak Sasori nie dał się tak łatwo pokonać. Itari ledwo zrobił unik po wodnym ataku missing-nina z Suny. Woda pod dużym ciśnieniem drasnęła Uchihe w lewy bok. Ten widząc swą ranę chciał schronić się za skałą, lecz po jakiś dwudziestu sekundach przed nim pojawił się Sasori wbijając miecz w prawy bark młodego shinobiego. Itari padł ledwo żywy na ziemię. Przed oczami stanęły mu wspomnienia, marzenia i obietnice. Itari podbudowany przemyśleniami wstał i zaatakował Sasoriego lodowymi technikami. Sasori nie mogąc poradzić sobie z lodowymi tworami Uchihy przyzwał swoją osobistą armię marionetek. Itari zaskoczony widokiem tylu marionetek, stworzył kilka klonów i je zaatakował. Itari początkowo zdobywał przewagę, lecz później rany i zmęczenie dały o sobie znać. Uchiha przypomniał sobie sytuację z dzieciństwa gdzie też musiał sobie poradzić z wieloma marionetkami. Itari wykonał Yukigaure no Jutsu i dosiadając smoka ruszył na grupę wrogów. Po dłuższej walce, Uchiha stanął twarzą w twarz z Sasorim. Itari opadł prawie całkowicie z sił, ledwo stał na nogach. Sasori rzucił się na Uchihę, on zaś zaczął rotować chakrę w dłoni i też ruszył na członka Akatsuki. W chwili gdy obaj się zderzyli Itari przebił Sasoriego na wylot, ten zaś przebił Uchihę mieczem w miejscu poprzedniej rany po wodnym ataku. Itari ledwo dał radę wbić w siebie fiolkę z antidotum. Sasori spytał co ten chce za zwycięstwo. On zażądał informacji o Orochimaru, Sasori przystał na to i skonał. Itari padł na ziemię i leżał na skraju śmierci. Chwilę później na plac boju przybyli jego towarzysze i zabrali do szpitala w Sunie. Będąc w szpitalu Itari napotkał niespodziewanego gościa, Temari przyszła zobaczyć jak czuje się Uchiha. Itari zaskoczony widokiem swej ukochanej zaczął się wycofywać. Ta usiadła na jego łóżku, podziękowała za uratowanie brata i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych w sali pocałowała go. Itari cały w rumieńcach zasnął na krótką chwilę. Ze snu wy budziła go Sakura mówiąc że czas wracać do wioski Itari nic nie mówiąc wykonał polecenie. 'Jako Ochroniarz' Po powrocie do wioski, Itari spędził tydzień w szpitalu. Po wyjściu Tsunade miała dla niego kolejną misję. Gdy Hokage powiedziała mu ża ma chronić ważną osobę, Uchiha był załamany. Jednak mimo wszystko przyjął zlecenie, dwie godziny później Itari spotkał osobę którą miał chronić. Widok tej osoby zaskoczył Uchihę niemiłosiernie, okazało się że ma chronić Hinode Haruno, młodą chirurg którą poznał w Yukigakure. Już podczas tego pierwszego spotkania doszło do kłótni, Itari miał za złe dziewczynie, że ta ukrywa to że jest silną kunoichi. Hiaruno chciała przedyskutować warunki ich współpracy, Itari postanowił że zabierze Hinode do Ichiraku. Tam doszło do kolejnej kłótni, sprowokowała ją niczego nieświadoma Ayame. Powiedziała tylko "Miło Itari że w końcu znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę", to spowodowało że Itari i Hinode o mało co nie zniszczyli całej butki. Później oboje poszli do jedynej osoby w wiosce która mogła ich pogodzić, do Mewikuny. Młoda Uchiha nawiązała cienką nić porozumienia między młodymi. Już następnego dnia oboje musieli wyruszyć do kraju wiatru, gdzie Hinode miała przeprowadzić ważną operację. Już tuż za granicą dwójkę młodych ludzi zaatakowali bandyci. Itari nie miał problemu z pokonaniem wrogów i po chwili ponownie wyruszyli w kierunku Keifū - dużego miasta portowego miasta na granicy, kraju Wiatru z krajem Rzeki. Tam dwójka spotkała, ninja z Yukigakure i członka Sutomu, Boshū który bez chwili wahania przyłączył się do podróżników. W tracie podróży do Suny, brak zmysłu orientacji upartej Hinode, doprowadził trójkę na granicę, kraju Ognia i kraju Rzeki. Między Uchihą a Haruno znów doszło do kłótni. Kłótnie powstrzymało dopiero pojawienie się dwóch osobników w czarnych płaszczach z czerwonymi chmurami, Hidana i Kakuzu. 'Pojedynek z członkami brzasku' Itari po spostrzeżeniu dwóch missing-ninów, polecił towarzyszom schowanie się w krzakach. Gdy tak cała trójka leżała w krzakach, Uchiha postanowił złapać wrogów w genjutsu. Gdy już myślał, że uda im się zbiec, Kakuzu przejrzał iluzję i Itari nie chętnie stanął do walki. Wcześniej odesłał Haruno na grzbiecie Suia do Suny. Itariemu na pomoc stanął Boshū, który jak się okazało był celem członków brzasku. Itari nie chciał oddać przyjaciela w ręce wroga i zamiast pobiec za Hinode, chciał pomóc. Choć to nie był jego jedyny cel, była to tylko przykrywka do tego by mieć powód do upewnienia się że Hinode nie stanie się krzywda. Itari walczył dość długo z Kakuzu, w trakcie tej walki spytał go czy chodzi im o Hinode, ten zdziwiony spytał czy to była Hinode i wysłał za nią Hidana, Itari nie czekając chwili dłużej, potraktował Kakuzu z Amaterasu i podążył za Hidanem. Po przebiegnięciu dwóch kilometrów. Nukenin z Yu i Jōnin z Konohy, starli się. Itari wiedział że musi uważać na ogromną kosę przeciwnika. Po długiej wymianie ciosów, uzbrojony w kunai Itari ruszył na wroga i wbił mu nóż w aortę. Po chwili zaskoczony, wcześniej odskakując, trzymał się za ranną rękę. Hidan dłoń ubrudzoną krwią Itariego i zaczął swój rytuał. Itari nie wiedział co się dzieje i rzucił we wroga shurikenami. Po chwili Uchiha poczuł ból w lewym barku, spojrzał na Hidana a ten też był ranny, właśnie w lewy bark. Następnie Itari pojawił się przed Hidanem i zadał mu potężny cios w brzuch, lecz sekundę później sam poczuł smak krwi w ustach. Już wiedział co się dzieje. Wiedział że musi zniszczyć krąg w którym stoi Hidan. Jednak po chwili przypomniał sobie że to jest krew i można ją zmyć. W związku z tym Itari wykonał Suiton: Mizurappa i zmył krąg z pod nóg wroga. Później aktywował swój kalejdoskopowy sharingan i uwięził wroga w Tsukuyomi. Wykorzystując chwilę pobiegł w stronę Suny, jednak po przebiegnięciu około kilometra, ból i zmęczenie dały o sobie znać. Itari zmęczony usiadł pod drzewem, Itariemu dokuczała migrena spowodowana użyciem Mangekyo Sharingana. Siedział tak pod drzewem, w cieniu i o mało co nie zasnął. Ze snu wyrwało go odwrócone przywołanie wykonane przez Suia. 'Pobyt w Sunagakure' Za namową Hinode, zszokowanej stanem Itariego, oboje zatrzymali się w Wiosce Piasku. Już od samego początku obecność w wiosce piasku krępowała Itariego, czego ku jego staraniom nie dało się ukryć. Podczas tego pobytu Hinode udzielała wykładów młodym medykom, jako że Itari był ochroniarzem Haruno musiał uczestniczyć w tych wykładach. Jego znudzenie sięgało zenitu, chrapał na wykładach, zadawał głupie pytania, krótko mówiąc wkurzał Hinode, ta w odwecie od czasu do czasu przecięła go skalpelem na twarzy a to wymazała gojodyną. Jednak pewnego dnia po prostu odrąbała mu rękę. Uchiha nie był zdenerwowany, lecz wpadł na epicko-genialny pomysł, wszczął kolejną awanturę. Wszyscy obecni byli zszokowani, facet bez ręki kłóci się o to kto ma ważniejszy głos. Cały harmider jaki powstał w sali powstrzymuje, nie kto inny jak Temari, na jej widok, mimo że jest dorosły i powinien dojrzeć, znowu zaczyna popis swojej dziecinności i głupoty. Jednak blondynka z Suny szybko kiełzna jego głupawe wybryki. Oboje wychodzą z sali zostawiając Hinode samą w sali. Za drzwiami Temari wyjaśnia Itariemu, że nie może długo być z Haruno w jednym miejscu, zdziwiony chłopak pyta dlaczego. W odpowiedzi usłyszał, że szpiedzy z wioski piasku wykryli grupkę łowców nagród, kręcących się po kraju wiatru. Itari poważnie potraktował tą informację i zapewnił, że opuszczą Sunę jeszcze tego wieczora. Temari wyśmiała jego pośpiech, mówiąc, iż niebezpiecznie jest chodzić po pustyni nocą. Teraz to Itari wyśmiał jej obawy. Uchiha zapewnił, że pustynia nie jest mu straszna i podoła temu wyzwaniu. Temari w odpowiedzi uderzyła Itariego w głowę, mówiąc, że powinien martwić się o Hinode a nie o siebie. Uchiha nie mógł pojąć czemu Temari tak zależy, żeby razem z Hinode zostali jeszcze jedną noc. Blond włosa kobieta tylko podeszła do młodego Uchiha, pocałowała w polik i odeszła. Zakłopotany Itari stał jeszcze krótką chwilę na korytarzu. Ostatnią noc Itari postanowił spędzić robiąc to co najbardziej lubił, patrząc w nocne gwieździste niebo. Tej nocy szczęście mu dopisało i niebo pełne było gwiazd. Itari położył się na dachu jednego z budynków i zaczął rozmyślanie na temat swojego życia. Pogrążanie się w myślach przerwała mu, ku jego zdziwieniu, Hinode. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego i rozpoczęła spokojną rozmowę. Mimo iż słowa były luźne i spokojnie, Itari wyczuł napięcie jakie miała w sobie Hinode. Uchiha próbując rozładować napięcie w towarzyszce położył jej rękę na ramienia, ta w jednej chwili zerwała się i pocałowała Itariego. Gdy ich usta oddalały się Uchiha od razu powiedział Hinode, że kocha inną kobietę, ta powiedziała, że wie i chwilę później odeszła. Itari kilka minut później zasnął na dachu. Następnego dnia Itari i Hinode opuścili Sunę i powrócili do Konohy. 'Jako Szpieg' 'Geneza' Po powrocie do wioski Itari od razu udał się do Hokage. Blond włosa kobieta miała dla Uchihy misję, najtrudniejszą z jaką przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Brązowowłosy chłopak miał szpiegować Akatsuki. Itari był oburzony tym zleceniem, jednak po krótkim monologu na temat swojego życia zgodził się. Tsunade odetchnęła z ulgą i oboje zaczęli wymyślać plan, jakby tu "ewakuować" Uchihę z wioski. Itari wpadł na pomysł by urządzić za nim pościg. Tsunade była zaciekawiona jego pomysłem. Itari wyjaśnił, że poprosi o pomoc swoich przyjaciół z Yukigakure. Hokage była zdziwiona tym pomysłem, Uchiha zapewnił, że wezwani przez niego ninja będą równie silni co on, a nawet silniejsi. Kage przystała na pomysł i następnego dnia wysłała Itariego, Hinode i drużynę Kakashiego do Kraju śniegu. Gdy cała drużyna dotarła do portu w Hantō, Itari i Hinode zostali przywitani niczym król i królowa. Naruto jak i reszta drużyny Kakashiego byli zdziwieni tym widokiem, lecz Hatake wyjaśnił reszcie dlaczego tak się dzieje. Jeszcze w Hatnō Itari odłączył się od reszty grupy. W miejscowym ratuszu Uchiha zobaczył się z Itoko Korim, Nikorasu Kitsune i Miniku Kōrudo. Konoszanin wyjaśnił całą sytuację towarzyszom a oni przystali na jego prośbę. Poza tą trójką do kraju Ognia mieli się też udać: Matto Nikeru, Aikeru Kankaku oraz Hiz Bari. Kilka dni później Itari powrócił z resztą do Konohy. 'Ucieczka' Kilka dni później Itari kazał przeszczepić sobie drugie oko Henjina by uzyskać w lewym oku wieczny kalejdoskop, po udanej operacji wymknął się nocą z wioski i odszedł szukając Orochimaru. W ślad za Itarim wyruszyła siedmioosobowa drużyna pościgowa. Poszukiwacze zostali zatrzymani przez członków Sutōmu i Itarigo pogonił jedynie Sai. Uchiha po krótkiej walce pokonał młodego ninja i poszedł dalej. 'Dołączenie' Po udanej ucieczce Itari wiedział, że musi zdobyć informację o Akatsuki. Wiedząc, że Orochimaru był kiedyś członkiem organizacji to właśnie jego postanowił odnaleźć Itari. Po odkryciu kryjówki missing-nina, Uchiha postanowił przeszukać całą bazę, lecz nic nie znalazł poza odciętą ręką, na której małym palcu założony był pierścień. Itari postanowił zabrać owy pierścień i udał się w dalsze poszukiwania. Nie musiał długo szukać, gdyż szybko znalazł Itachiego i Kisame. Itari powiedział, że chce dołączyć do organizacji i na dowód przyniósł pierścień, który należał do Orochimaru. Itachi zaprowadził Itarigo przed oblicze Paina, który postanowił przyjąć ofertę Uchihy i zestawił go w parze z Zetsu. 'Poszukiwanie Gobiego' Pierwszą misja jaką otrzymał Itari, było złapanie pięcioogoniastej bestii, Kokuō.thumb|Itari przed walką z Gobim. W tym celu Itari i Zetsu udali się do Iwagakure. Obaj rozpoczęli infiltrację wioski skały z ukrycia, Zetsu szybko zlokalizował swoją ofiarę. Itari po krótkiej rozmowie z Hanem zaczął pojedynek z jinchūriki. Shinobi z Iwy od razu zaczął próbować pozbyć się członka brzasku, jednak Itari uważnie śledził jego ruchu i gdy nadarzała się okazja kontratakował. Han coraz bardziej męczył się atakami i zaczął używać chakry Bijū. Wtedy Itari zaczął używać lodowych techink by trzymać ofiarę na dystans. Gdy shinobi Iwy coraz bardziej polegał na swojej bestii, Itari użył sharingana, by stłumić moc przeciwnika. Gdy aura Gobiego opadła, Itari szybko zaczął bić przeciwnika. Po chwili punktowania, Uchiha użył Fūton: Fūryū no Hōkō by ostatecznie obezwładnić przeciwnika. Han padł nieprzytomny, a Itari i Zetsu zabrali jego ciało do kryjówki i wraz z innymi członkami, rozpoczęli ekstrakcję bestii, po czym Han zginął. 'Ujawnienie tożsamości' Po złapaniu Gobiego, Itari wiąż nie ujawnił swojej przynależności do Akatsuki. Gdy Hidan i Kakuzu walczyli z ninja z Konohy. Itari pojawił się by przekazać im rozkazy Paina. Wtedy jego byli towarzysze odkryli jego tożsamość, lecz Uchiha nie rozmawiał z nimi długo i razem z dwoma innymi missing-ninami zniknął Konoszanom z oczu. Jego następnym kontaktem z ninja liścia, było spotkanie na pobojowisku po walce Itachiego i Sasuke. Itari serdecznie przywitał swoich dawnych kompanów, po czym prosił by oddali mu Kyūbiego po dobroci. Oczywiście thumb|left|Itari prezentuje Kakashiemu swoje Dōjutsu.ninja z Konohy nie zgodzili się co ani trochę nie zdziwiło Itariego. Uchiha szybko złapał wszystkich w genjutsu. W iluzji, Itari skupił się na wyprowadzeniu Naruto z równowagi. Co po kilku minutach przyniosło efekt i u Uzumakiego pojawił się pierwszy ogon. Missing-nin bezzwłocznie zatrzymał Yamato by ten nie stłumił chakry Kyūbiego. Następnie Itari wykonał Katon: Karyū no Hōkō. Jego technikę próbował powstrzymać Kakashi, swoim Kamui, jednak Itari zaprezentował mu swoje Watatsumi. Kakashi zdał sobie sprawę, że jego sharingan jest bezużyteczny w walce z Uchihą i próbował znaleźć inny sposób walki, jednak Itari złapał go w Tsukuyomi i "wyłączył z gry". Reszta młodych ninja odsunęła się pozostawiając stojącym twarzą w twarz, Naruto i Itariemu, walczyć. Itari, w trakcie walki, wytykał życiowe błędy Uzumakiemu, by jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwować. Chwilę później Naruto przeszedł w czteroogoniastą formę a Itari aktywował swoją pieczęć. Obaj walczący szybko siali spustoszenie wokół siebie. Naruto użył Bijūdamy, a Itari by zablokować jego atak wzmocnił ogromną ilością chakry swoje Hyōton: Hoji Kabe. Dzięki temu lodowa ściana wytrzymała atak Naruto. Po złapaniu oddechu, Itari stłumił chakrę Kyūbiego przy pomocy sharingana. W tej samej chwili Yamato uwolnił się i złapał Itarigo, po czym kazał wszystkim wycofać się i zostawić Uchihę. 'Inwazja Paina' :Przybyłeś wesprzeć towarzysza? Napawać się zwycięstwem? Zabić przyjaciela? Po co przybyłeś, Uchiha Itari?? :— Sakura Haruno Itari dowiedział się o ataku Paina i Konan na Konohę od Tobiego, który kazał mu również udać się na szczyt kage do Kraju Żelaza. Itari dostał polecenia by razem z nim i Zetsu wypowiedzieć wojnę pięciu wielkim krajom. Itari jednak zlekceważył jego rozkaz i udał się na ratunek wiosce, to co zobaczył przerosło jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Po wiosce został jedynie krater w ziemi i tony gruzu wokół krateru. Itari spostrzegł lidera Akatsuki próbującego wyciągnąć informację z Sakury. Dziewczyna była nie ugięta i nie wydała miejsca pobytu Naruto, za thumb|350px|Itari przed walką z Painemco Pain próbował ją zabić. W ostatniej chwili pręt zatrzymał Itari i po chwili odrzucił go używając Hyōtonu. Sakura widząc Itariego, zaczęła z racjonalnych powodów nazywać go zdrajcą. Uchiha odparł, że prawda jest inna niż myśli, po czym wyznał, że spróbuje zatrzymać Paina do przybycia Naruto. Przed samym odejściem dodał, że miło było ją znać, co może świadczyć, iż był świadom swojej przegranej sytuacji. 'Itari vs. Sześć ścieżek bólu' Itari stanął twarzą w twarz z Tendō, jednak po chwili pojawiło się pięć kolejnych ciał co zdziwiło Itariego niemiłosiernie.Chłopak nie wiedział jak poradzić sobie z zagrożeniem i musiał przejść do defensywy. Dzięki lodowym tworom udało mu się uporać ze zwierzętami Paina. Uchiha szybko zdał sobie sprawę z bezużyteczności swojego Ninjutsu w walce z całą szóstką przez umiejętności Gakidō. Użył Hyōton: Kōribunshin no Jutsu i stworzył pięć swoich kopii. Jednak mimo tego połączenie wzroku ciał Paina dawało się we znaki Itariemu. Uchiha został zmuszony do pozbycia się swoich klonów chcąc użyć bardziej wyrafinowanych technik. Goniony przez olbrzymie zwierzęta i pozbawiony możliwości efektywnego użycia ninjutsu musiał kryć się za swoimi lodowymi tworami. Nie mając pomysłu jak poradzić sobie z Painem zaczął wątpić w samego siebie i oskarżać o zaprzepaszczenie misji danej mu przez Tsunade. Nie wiedząc co zrobić zaczął rozważać ucieczkę lecz gdy ponownie spojrzał na zgliszcza wioski, miejsca bliskie jego sercu, postanowił ponownie spróbować działać. Aktywował swą pieczęć i ponownie ruszył do walki. Z pokrzepionym sercem i potężną ilością chakry bez problemu uporał się ze zwierzętami Paina. Niespodziewanie z pomocą przyszła mu Katsuyu, która, po krótkim monologu Itariego na temat jego indywidualizmu, powiedziała mu o wspólnym polu widzenia wszystkich sześciu ciał. Dzięki tej informacji w sercu Itariego pojawiła się nadzieja na zwycięstwo. Uchiha w pierwszej kolejności zajął się Gakidō, używając Hyotonu unieruchomił ciało i nim zdążyło się ono uwolnić przebił je na wylot. Chłopaka bardzo uradował sukces i szybko zabrał się na pokonanie Chikushōdō. Używając Hyōton: Yukigakure no Jutsu powstrzymał zwierzęta Paina i używając Rasengana zniszczył ścieżkę zwierząt. Następnie za cel obrał sobie Tendō. Lecz między Itarim a jego celem stanął Shuradō. Wypełniający się frustracją, z powodu przedłużającego się pojedynku, Uchiha użył Fūton: Kūki Teikō i używając Rasengana zniszczył trzecią ścieżkę. Itari robił się coraz pewniejszy siebie. Aż w końcu na polu bitwy pojawiła się Shima. Tendō wiedząc co może wiedzieć ropucha postanowił ją złapać. Uchiha chciał wykorzystać ten fakt i zniszczyć główne ciało Paina za pomocą Rasengana. Ku jego zdziwieniu drogę zastąpił mu Gakidō. Zdezorientowany Itari w ostatnim momencie złapał ropuchę i oddalił się na kilka metrów od niej. Zmęczony i pozbawiony chakry wahał się między aktywowaniem Susanoo a przejściem na wyższy poziom pieczęci. Wiedział, że pokonanie Paina jest już dla niego niemożliwa. W akcie desperacji Itari aktywował wyższy poziom pieczęci i uprzednio zalecając przywołanie Naruto rzucił się na wszystkie ciała Paina na raz. Używając Fūton: Hanpatsu Kurabu mógł co jakiś czas odpychać od siebie ciała by wykonać inne techniki. Gdy zobaczył wielkie ropuchy i Naruto z uśmiechem na ustach przyjął potężny cios Shuradō co spowodowało rozległem obrażenia wewnętrzne, minuty dzieliły go od śmierci. Konający Itari obserwował jak Uzumaki pokonuje kolejne ciała Paina. Leżąc bez ruchu patrzył jak Tendō przybija thumb|left|Martwy Itarichłopaka do ziemi. Gdy Hinata bohatersko broniła swego ukochanego Uchiha postanowił po raz ostatni uaktywnić swój Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan. Dzięki czemu mógł w ostatniej chwili zasłonić Hinatę rękami swojego Susanoo. Desperacki akt pomocy kosztował Itariego resztki chakry i w konsekwencji zgon. Jednak ten przyśpieszył Tendō przebijając prętem serce Uchihy. Gdy Naruto pokonał Nagato, a ten przywrócił do życia wszystkich zabitych w tym Itarigo. Gdy Uchiha nerwowo podniósł się z ziemi rozejrzał się w około i zobaczył swoją siostrę i Hinodę. A dalej drużynę Guy’a, Hinatę, Sakurę, Fukusaku i Shimę. Zdezorientowany i przestraszony szybko ulotnił się z Konohy. Gdy pojawił się na pobliskich drzewach spokojnie oglądał jak mieszkańcy wioski witają Naruto. 'Szczyt Kage' Później Itari pojawia się na szczycie Kage, gdzie, razem z Akeru, pełni funkcję ochroniarza Nikorasu. Po drobnej sprzeczce i oskarżeniach Itari spokojnie słucha rozmów. Jednak w pewnej chwili pojawia się przed samą twarzą Danzō z aktywowanym Sharinganem. Oznajmia, że Mifune jest pod wpływem potężnego genjutsu. Itari wyznaje swoje oburzenie związane z zachowaniem Kandydata na Hokage i sposobi się do walki. Próbują go powstrzymać ochroniarze Danzō jednak Itari szybko unieruchamia ich za pomocą Hyōtonu. Całą sytuację uspokajają Mizukage i Kazekage. Z kolei Raikage dowiaduje się o obecności na szczycie Sasuke i „wybiega” z sali. Itari, po krótkiej rozmowie z kage na temat nowej mocy Sasuke, odradza im walkę z Uchihą. Na jego słowa Kazekage zniknął z pomieszczenia. Itari westchnął i skomentował ignorancję Raikage i Kazekage oraz wyjawił pozostałym, że mogą pokonać Sasuke jedynie wspólnymi siłami. W innym wypadku zginą. Zaraz po tym sam udał się w kierunku walczących z Sasuke kage. 'Itari vs Sasuke' :Uchiha Itari, nim skończy się ta wojna, zginiesz. :— Tobi Itari przybył na miejsca i od razu musiał użyć Hakai by zneutralizować atak Sasuke. Zaraz po tym nawiązała się między nimi krótka rozmowa w której Sasuke nazywa Iterigo mieszańcem i zarzuca mu, że ten go nie rozumie. Brązowowłosy obalił jego oskarżenia. Ich rozmowę przerwał Raikage, który po zatamowaniu krwawienia chciał włączyć się do walki. Jego ruch w kierunku Sasuke powstrzymał Itari, potężnym uderzeniem w brzuch. Wszyscy zebrani byli oszołomieni siłą fizyczną Itariego a zwłaszcza Raikage. Uchiha wyjaśnił, że gdy Sasuke chciał już by ich zabił po czym użył Susanoo i wykonał Enton: Enryu no Jutsu. Będą otoczonym przez srebrnego rycerza i smoka czarnych płomieni oznajmił, że tylko Mangekyo Sharingan może pokonać Mangekyo Sharingan. Po serii ciosów jakie zadał, Itari zorientował się, że Sasuke wymknął mu się z rąk. C oznajmił Itariemu, że Uchiha szuka Danzo. Brązowowłosy szybko skierował się z powrotem do sali obrad kage. Tam spotkał Tobiego, który poza wyznaniem istoty Planu Księżycowego Oka zagroził Itariemu okrutną śmiercią. Jednak ten zbagatelizował jego groźbę mówiąc, że Tobi nie jest pierwszym, który tak mu grozi. 'Ponowne spotkanie z Temari' thumb|Pocałunek Itariego i Temari :Przepraszam Itari, oskarżałam cię o zdradę, a w rzeczywistość cały czas chroniłeś nie tylko mnie, ale cały świat. Wiem, co się stało w twojej wiosce. Boję się, że to może się powtórzyć. Nie chcę cię stracić... Kocham cię. :— Temari Minęło wiele czasu od kiedy Itari ostatni raz widział swoją ukochaną. W Kraju Żelaza nadarzyła się okazja na pierwszą prywatną rozmowę od czasu wizyty Itariego w Sunagakure. Rozmowę zaczęły oskarżenia i pytania za strony Temari. Uchiha starał się unikać jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Powiedział jedynie, że poświęcił wszystko co kochał by pozwolić temu istnieć. Próbował odejść jednak Temari go powstrzymała. Przeprosiła go, że oskarżała go o zdradę i dwulicowość. Przytuliła się do niego i wyznała mu swoje uczucia. Itari tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i pocałował ukochaną, a gdy ich usta przestał się stykać oznajmił jej, że nie musi go za nic przepraszać. Po tych wydarzeniach Itari udał się do swojego domu w Konohagakure. 'IV Wojna Shinobi' 'Przeddzień' Itari wrócił do Konohy pod przepraniem wędrowca. Zależało mu na sprawności operacji dlatego unikał wszelkiego kontaktu. Poznała go dopiero Mewikuna przed samym domem. Dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach przytuliła brata i poleciła ogłoszenie tego przyjaciołom. Itari odciągnął ją od tego pomysłu i zdradził powód swej wizyty. Przybył by w pełni opanować swoją pieczęć. Mewikuna ochoczo przytaknęła na prośbę o pomoc. Oboje udali się do piwnicy ich domu gdzie Itari znalazł stary zwój klanu Kori. W nim zawarte były informacje co do pełnego jej opanowania. Samo otwarcie zwoju spowodowało pojawienie się kilku lodowych strażników. Emanowali potężną złowrogą aurą. Mewikuna na ich widok upadła na ziemię. Jednak Itari bez problemu zniszczył całą czwórkę za pomocą ramion swojego Susanoo. Uchiha przeczytał w nim, że aby dostać się do swojego wnętrza i opanować swoją pieczęć musi wykonać blisko 200 pieczęci. Po kilkuminutowym wykonywaniu znalazł się wewnątrz siebie. Ocknął się tam ubrany w strój Akatsuki. Ten fakt bardzo go poirytował przez co zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać. Wkrótce zobaczył medytującego mężczyznę długowłosego szczupłego blodnyna, swojego przodka Kyasupę Koriego. Uchiha nawiązał z nim rozmowę w której wyjaśnił powód swojego przybycia. Kyasupa odparł mu, że nie zasługuje by posiąść pełną moc pieczęci a strój, który miał na sobie miał być tego symbolem. Zdenerwowany Itari aktywował Sharingan i ponowił prośbę tym razem agresywniej i bardziej stanowczo lecz i to nie przyniosło efektu. 'Itari vs Kyasupa Kori' thumb|left|Itari w trakcie walki z Kyasupą.Uchiha chwycił ręką Susanoo Kyasupę i spytał co się stanie jak go tu zabije. Przodek odparł by brązowowłosy sam to sprawdził. Zdenerwowany Itari rozgniótł Kyasupę. Pierwszy Kori okazał się być iluzją po czym sam zaatakował Itariego. Uchiha użył Suiton: Hebigami no Yume by otoczyć a później zmiażdżyć Kyasupę czteroma wodnymi wężami. Użycie tak potężnej techniki zaimponowało Pierwszemu Koriemu. Zaraz potem wykonał swoją wodną technikę, Suiton: Suitora no Jutsu jednak Itari w porę ją skopiował i mógł unieszkodliwić technikę przodka. Itari zaczął robić się coraz bardziej nerwowy uaktywnij całe Susanoo i używając broni odpowiedzialnej za żywioł wody wykonał swoją najpotężniejszą wodną technikę, Suiton: Suijin no Jutsu. Ogromne ilości wody płynącej w wszystkich możliwych kierunkach o olbrzymiej prędkości zaczęły pokrywać otoczenie aż przybrały formę ogromnej kropli. Itari widział jak woda zdaje obrażenia Kyasupie, szybko wydostał się z wody i przy użyciu Hyōton: Tōketsu no Jutsu zamroził olbrzymią kroplę. Te wysiłki nie zdały się na nic. Po kilku sekundach Kyasupa bez problemu wydostał się z kropli całkowicie ją niszcząc. Kyasupa wykonał Hyōton: Hyōga no Iki i wypuścił z ust chmurę lodowych odłamków. Uchiha zablokował tę chmurę używając techniki Madary. Itari zaczął czuć zmęczenie ponownie aktywował Susanoo by przy pomocy jego ramion unieruchomić Kyasupę a dzięki klatce piersiowej osłonić się na jego ataki. Itari korzystając z możliwości swojego Susanoo użył Doton: Nendo Bōru by otoczyć Kyasupę kamiennym murem. Itari skoczył na krawędź zalał wodą Kyasupę. Po czym dzięki Oku Nicości użył Raiton: Tonde Unagi i przy użyciu elektrycznego węgorza poraził stojącego w wodzie Koriego. Itariemu krwawiły oczy jednak nie dezaktywował swojego Susanoo. Kyasupa tylko otrzepał się z kurzu jaki powstał po thumb|Itari, w pełni aktywowanej pieczęci, słucha Kyasupy.rozbiciu ściany. Kori ponownie zaczął mówić Itariemu, że nie jest godzien posiąść pełni mocy pieczęci. Itari palił się ze złości. Krzyknął, że nie ważne co będzie musiał zrobić posiądzie tę moc oraz wyznał, że musi to zrobić by chronić swoich bliskich. Wykonał gest przypominający połączenie pieczęci węża i ptaka. Ninpō: Yukigakure no Setsuryū. Itari zaczął świecić się aurą swojego Susanoo a wokół niego pojawiła się aura w pięciu kolorach, żółtym, brązowym, zielonym, czerwonym i, na środku, niebieskim. Itariemu zaczęły rosnąć i rozjaśniać się włosy. Itariemu zniknęła pieczęć z oka a na twarzy pojawiły się inne tatuaże. Gdy przestał wykonywać pieczęć zorientował się, że jest ubrany w szarą aurę. Kyasupa wyjawił mu, że tak właśnie będzie wyglądał jak będzie używał pieczęci. Itari z uśmiechem zapytał czy to oznacza, że ją opanował. Kori zaprzeczył i oznajmił, że mocy pieczęci nie można opanować a trzeba ją otrzymać. Po czym wyznał, że Itari musi w tym celu umrzeć. Jednak nie gwarantuje to otrzymania mocy pieczęci Itari przełknął nerwowo ślinę po czym wybudził się zmęczony z transu. Ciężko oddychając oznajmił Mewikunie, że aby opanować pieczęć musi umrzeć.thumb|Itari podczas IV Wojny Shinobi. 'Walki Itariego' z Gado VS Ojciec Howaito = Przegrana VS Ojciec Howaito = Wygrana VS Kutsu = Wygrana VS Gaara = Przerwana VS Śnieżna szóstka = Wygrana VS Henjin = Wygrana VS Kesei Sasoriza = Wygrana z Sutōmu VS Rycerze Zodiaku = Przegrana VS Cztery Elementy = Przegrana VS Sasori = Wygrana VS Kakuzu = Nierozstrzygnięta VS Hidan = Nierozstrzygnięta VS Han = Wygrana VS Drużyna poszukująca Itachiego = Wygrana VS Naruto = Nierozstrzygnięta VS Pain = Przegrana VS Sasuke = Nierozstrzygnięta VS Kyasupa Kori = Nierozstrzygnięta 'Ciekawostki' *Hobby Itariego to oglądanie gwiazd i nocnego nieba oraz czytanie zwojów. *Itari chce walczyć z Jirayią i Orochimaru (Seria I), z nikim (Seria II). *Itari zyskał przydomek Śnieżnego Smoka z Yukigakure przez bardzo częste używanie Hyōton: Yukigakure no Jutsu. *Ulubioną potrawą Itariego jest kurczak, ponadto lubi surowe warzywa w szczególności marchew, nie lubi za to ryb i owoców morza. *Itari ukończył 73 misje dla wioski: 21 rangi D,25 rangi C, 15 rangi B, 8 rangi A, 4 rangi S. *Itari jest jedynym, który w pełni opanował klanową pieczęć, ponieważ ma w sobie krew Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek oraz jego brata. Z tego wziął się inny z jego przydomków Itari Mieszanej Krwi. *Ulubione słowo Itariego to "nadzieja" (希望, Kibō). *Ukończył akademie dopiero (!) w wieku 14 lat. *Jest zakochany w Temari. *W Yukigakure nadaje się dzieciom trzy imiona, drugie imię Itariego to Sasuke zaś trzecie Dengen. 'Cytaty' Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Śniegu Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Klan Kori Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Mężczyzna